The invention relates to a domestic dishwasher with a wash container, the loading opening of which can be closed by a door.
In some dishwashers, as for example those in DE 100 58 188 A1, DE 11 2005 000 920 B4, DE 10 2007 019 298 A1, hot air and/or hot steam can be discharged from the wash container by way of a drying blower to dry items being washed that have previously been cleaned with liquid in the respective wash cycle, said hot air and/or hot steam then being emitted to the exterior. As a result of the exiting, hot, moisture-laden air and/or the exiting, hot steam, the surroundings of the dishwasher are exposed to significant moisture, so that in particular furniture around the dishwasher can be damaged and the user can also be unpleasantly affected by rising steam and/or moisture-laden hot air. To prevent furniture damage, additional steam protection sheets or films are frequently fitted to the furniture. In particular a flat steam protection element is generally applied to the bottom of the kitchen countertop, below which the dishwasher is positioned, for example in a recess of a row of kitchen units.